


Que no sabes dar

by sunflow3rs



Series: Prometes amor [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Tsukishima sabe que Kageyama es un idiota. Pero, ¿hasta ese punto?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Prometes amor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, pero quería escribir algo triste y, ya de paso, que tenga que ver con las infielidades.

_2017, Tokio_

Fue un viernes, más o menos sobre las nueve y media de la noche, casi al mismo tiempo en el que Kuroo entraba al apartamento después de su trabajo. Los mensajes hacían vibrar su teléfono, se movía peligrosamente encima de la encimera y amenazaba con caer al suelo en cualquier momento. La luz de la cocina era la única que iluminaba la casa puesto que, estando Tsukishima sólo, no le hacía falta ninguna más. Caminó hacia el pasillo del recibidor y, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se quedó observando al moreno quien luchaba por quitarse los zapatos con los mismos pies, cargando con las bolsas del supermercado que Tsukishima le había pedido que comprase. 

Kuroo chasqueó la lengua y su novio sonrió divertido. Acabó acercándose y ayudando al chico con las bolsas, sorprendiéndolo con sus pasos ligeros y que no había notado. Se saludaron con un pequeño beso en los labios, Tsukishima ahora con prisa por llevar los congelados a la nevera. 

—Eh, alguien te está llamando —dijo Kuroo entrando detrás de él a la cocina, alcanzando el teléfono de un salto. Tsukishima le pidió que lo descolgara por él, ocupado con la comida. —Hola, Yamaguchi, soy Kuroo. —El moreno, a su vez, se acercó al cuerpo de su novio, quien le daba la espalda. Se abrazó a él tanto que Tsukishima, si hubiese prestado atención, podría haber escuchado a su mejor amigo al otro lado de la línea. —Está ocupado, pero dime, soy un fiel mensajero. 

Entonces, se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo y Tsukishima supo que algo había ocurrido. Frunció el ceño, cerró la nevera y aún entre los, ahora tensos, brazos de su novio giró su cuerpo dándole la cara. Kuroo también tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque este parecía más molesto que enfadado, miraba a Tsukishima pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado y el rubio creyó que en cualquier momento estallaría. 

—Kageyama le ha sido infiel a Hinata. 

Tsukishima abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y llevo sus manos a los bíceps de su novio, dejando la distancia de sus brazos entre ellos, preguntándole en silencio si hablaba en serio. Sin embargo, sabía que lo hacía, porque Kuroo nunca bromearía con algo así. 

Kageyama, el reconocido jugador de la selección japonesa de volleyball, todo un niño prodigio del deporte, le había puesto los cuernos a su novio, con el que salía en secreto desde la época del instituto.

—Con una chica… —Kuroo repetía las palabras de Yamaguchi para que Tsukishima estuviera al tanto de la situación. El moreno asintió con la cabeza a algo que el contrario le dijo. —Sí. Recoge a Kenma y nos vemos en su dormitorio —Pausó. —Vale. Hasta luego. 

A pesar de que el rubio ya había entendido lo que había sucedido, le preguntó a su novio qué demonios le había dicho Yamaguchi. 

—Kageyama se acostó con una chica en una fiesta durante el último viaje de su equipo. Al parecer alguien les sacó fotos mientras lo hacían y se las vendió a alguna revista… —Suspiró y apoyó sus manos en la encimera, detrás de él, buscando mantener el equilibrio. Tsukishima escucha en silencio. —Y se han hecho virales. Yamaguchi lo acaba de ver en las noticias. 

Oh, mierda. 

Tsukishima no podía creérselo. Y, en parte, no lo hacía. En primer lugar, no había visto las fotografías y, a lo mejor, solo había sido un montaje o, incluso, una persona que se le parecía mucho; En segundo lugar, y a pesar de que Yamaguchi como fuente de información siempre ha sido de alta fiabilidad, debía de escuchar la versión de Kageyama; Y, en tercer lugar, ¿era el Rey esa clase de persona? ¿Después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para estar, finalmente, juntos? El rubio era capaz de recordar, como si hubiese sucedido en la última hora, sus años de instituto y el cómo la pareja había comenzado su relación. Yamaguchi y él estando en la primera fila durante ello. ¡Kageyama le había pedido consejo, por el amor de Dios, para saber cómo debía de actuar con Hinata! Y, como no, cuántas veces el pelirrojo le pidió ayuda para admitir, en frente de sus padres y del mundo, que realmente le gustaban los chicos. Que realmente quería a Kageyama.

“Ese imbécil egocéntrico…” 

Tsukishima y Kuroo terminaron de guardar la comida, cogieron sus cosas y apagando las luces salieron del apartamento que llevaban compartiendo dos años. Con los dedos entrelazados bajaron en el ascensor, sin decir nada, un tanto abrumados por todas las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos. Ambos estaban enfadados, muy molestos con el azabache que se había atrevido a hacer _eso_. Las manos del Tsukki sudaban, o quizás eran las de Kuroo, pero a ninguno le importó. Salieron del ascensor en el garaje y entraron en el coche del moreno, un pequeño y gris automóvil que había heredado de su padre y, a pesar de que su novio lo llamase viejo él prefería denominarlo vintage. No pusieron la radio, como usualmente hacían, haciendo sonar canciones horribles de música pop que Tsukishima aborrecía. Solo se escuchaba el tintineo de la mano de este último, que hacía chocar sus uñas contra el botón que hacía subir y bajar la ventana. 

—¿Puedes buscar las fotos? —Preguntó Kuroo sorprendiendo, una vez más, a su novio. Este miró su perfil durante algunos segundos, se veía concentrado en la carretera a pesar de tener la cabeza en Hinata, a quien había conocido en el instituto y con quién coincidió, después, en la universidad. Era su pequeño kouhai (por mucho que Bokuto gritase a los cuatro vientos que él era su padre) y Kuroo le enseñó todo lo que pudo sobre el volleyball. Y sobre las relaciones. 

Tsukishima acabó asintiendo, encendió su teléfono y buscó las fotos en el navegador. Las encontró al instante, estaban repetidas en las noticias recientes. Supuso que sería el tema del momento en las redes sociales. No las abrió hasta que Kuroo hubo aparcado en una calle detrás de los dormitorios universitarios en los que Hinata vivía. Antes de bajar del coche pudieron confirmar que el chico de las fotografías era Kageyama, que la persona a la que besaba era una chica morena y extranjera, y que ambos estaban desnudos sobre un sillón. 

Se encontraron con Yamaguchi y Kenma en la puerta del edificio de dormitorios. El primero tenía el rostro desencajado, miraba al suelo con los brazos cruzados, seguramente intentando encontrar el por qué Kageyama haría algo así. Luego, Kenma estaba a su lado, sin decir nada y con los labios morados, recién salido de la cama y con una sudadera que parecía no abrigarle en nada. Kuroo le dio su chaqueta nada más verle. Se saludaron en un susurro apenas inaudible. 

—¿Sabés si está en su dormitorio? —Preguntó Tsukishima acercándose al ascensor. Fue Kenma quien asintió. 

—Se supone que mañana llega Kageyama —añadió información. 

El cuarto de Hinata estaba en la última planta. Lo compartía con otro chico de su facultad, pero este casi siempre dormía en casas ajenas. Así que, prácticamente, tenía el dormitorio para él solo. La mayoría de los días no le importaba, sobre todo en las fechas en las que Kageyama regresaba de sus viajes por el mundo con la selección y pasaban tardes y noches abrazados, murmurando noñerías y prometiendo amor. Tsukishima se los imaginaba y, a veces, le asqueaban. 

Llegaron a la habitación y Kuroo tocó en la puerta. Dos suaves toques en la superficie de madera con sus nudillos. Esperaron un par de segundos pero la puerta no abría e, impaciente, Kenma prefirió abrirla él mismo. Igualmente, si Hinata estaba en el cuarto, siempre tenía la puerta abierta. 

—Solo quiero saberlo, ¿vale? 

Hinata estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación, su espalda pegada al pie de la cama y en frente de la ventana. El cuarto se iluminó con la luz del pasillo y, si el pelirrojo se dio cuenta, no dijo ni hizo nada. Los cuatro chicos entraron a la habitación, encendieron la luz y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. 

—No, no… —Murmuraba —No quiero saber eso, Kageyama, sólo quiero que me digas el por qué. 

Kuroo se tensó. ¿Estaban discutiendo la infidelidad por teléfono? Entendía que Kageyama estuviese en la otra punta del mundo, jugando al volleyball o, a estas alturas, haciendo quién sabe qué, pero si él estuviese en una situación similar con Tsukishima, fuese cual fuese el tipo de pelea que estuviesen teniendo, él cogería el primer vuelo que existiese para poder verlo en persona. Apretó sus manos, que se habían vuelto a entrelazar nada más bajar del coche. 

Kenma se había sentado a un lado de la cama de Hinata, esperando a que su amigo terminase la conversación, enterrando sus manos en los bolsillos de la gigantezca chaqueta de Kuroo. 

—Es porque soy un chico, ¿verdad? 

Después de unos segundos en silencio, quizás Hinata escuchando excusas salir de la boca de su novio (o ex novio) como balas que impactaban directamente en su corazón, quizás buscando el valor para que sus propias palabras afloraran de su garganta. Los otros chicos de la habitación se quedaron mudos. 

—Siempre has tenido miedo… Porque soy un chico, porque ambos lo somos. Todo sería diferente si yo hubiese sido una chica, ¿verdad, Kageyama? No hubiésemos tenido que escondernos, mis padres no me hubieran odiado y tú no me hubieras engañado. 

—Hinata… —Yamaguchi intentó llamar su atención puesto que, antes de que escalonara a más y su amigo dijera cosas que, en realidad, no quería decir, prefería interrumpir la conversación. El pelirrojo lo miró, como si no lo hubiera notado hasta ese momento a pesar de que sí lo había hecho, con sus grandes ojos rojos e hinchados, cubiertos de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y que era incapaz de controlar. 

—No me importa eso… —Repitió. Tsukishima quería saber qué estaba diciendo el azabache al otro lado, pero no preguntó, prefirió esperar a que, en todo caso, Hinata lo contase. Su respiración se volvió más lenta y empezó a moquear. —Lo siento si no fui suficiente, de verdad que lo siento, Tobio… 

No quería aguantar ni un segundo más de esa conversación, así que Kuroo prefirió arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos al chico. Kenma se acercó instantáneamente impidiendo que se levantase del suelo y, cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de quién era, se derrumbó a su lado. 

—Oi, Hinata. —La voz grave al otro lado de línea reclamaba atención. 

—Kageyama, —saludó Kuroo, mirando a Tsukishima quien no se había movido de su sitio, observando como Yamaguchi se lanzaba en busca de papel para limpiar el desastre de mocos, saliva y lágrimas que era la cara de Hinata. —no te vas a acercar a Hinata en un tiempo.

—Kuro-san… 

—No. Escúchame: —pausó levantando un dedo al aire, consciente de que no era capaz verlo, pero no le importó —le has hecho daño y, si lo vuelves a hacer, te rompo las jodidas piernas. 

Hinata sollozó gravemente y Yamaguchi giró la cabeza horrorizado hacia el moreno. Tsukishima se acercó negando y explicando que en realidad _no le iba a romper las piernas_. Kuroo colgó la llamada sin esperar una respuesta y se acercó al abrazo que Kenma, Hinata y Yamaguchi compartían. El primero acariciaba el pelo del pelirrojo, viéndose incómodo pero sin ninguna intención de parar por ello; luego, Yamaguchi limpiaba su rostro, aunque seguía llorando siendo el único sonido que se escuchaba en toda la habitación. 

Tsukishima suspiró. ¿Qué estaba pensando Kageyama en el momento en el que hizo lo que hizo?


	2. Que no deberías dar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido ponerlos juntos bc IDK, son bajo el punto de vista de Tsukki y de fondo tienen a un Kageyama idiota jodiendo a y con sus amigos. 
> 
> (Gracias por leer <3)

_2020, Tokio_

Diez de la mañana de un domingo, único día en el que ninguno de los dos trabajan y en el que, por ende, pueden continuar acurrucados entre las mantas, abrazados en silencio o hablando en voz baja, como si temiesen despertar a alguien a pesar de estar ellos dos solos en la amplitud de su apartamento. Hace frío en la calle y la calefacción del piso apesta, así que ni Tsukishima ni Kuroo planean salir de su caliente y cómodo escondite. Cierran los ojos inmediatamente después de abrirlos y se acercan a su pareja buscando enrollar sus extremidades con el cuerpo ajeno. 

Tsukishima _siente_ a Kuroo ronronear en su cuello. 

Así que la llamada les toma de imprevisto. Tsukishima se espabila ante el incesante e incómodo ruido y se queda mirando, por encima del revuelto pelo de su novio, la pantalla de su móvil iluminar la habitación. Gruñe porque es su teléfono el que suena y, ante el quejido de Kuroo y un suave "apaga esa mierda", Tsukishima alza su mano y separándose un poco del chico alcanza el aparato.

—¿Qué? —Suena ronco y enfadado, ni siquiera se para a mirar quien demonios es el remitente, aunque apenas puedes abrir los ojos a causa de las legañas. Kuroo se remueve a su lado soltando otro quejido y se oculta bajo la manta pidiendo silencio para continuar durmiendo. Al otro lado de la línea, una respiración agitada aguarda para responder.

—Lo siento, Tsukki.

Ah, es Yamaguchi.

—¿Por qué me llamas? —Gime con brusquedad, bastante molesto por la interrupción de su mejor amigo, todavía lo suficientemente dormido como para importarle si suena demasiado hostil o amenazante.

—Tsukki, yo... —Tsukishima frunce el ceño pensando en que su amigo está llorando, o al menos, a punto de hacerlo. Se incorpora entonces en la cama, pasando su muñeca por sus ojos intentando espabilarse y Kuroo gruñe de nuevo, abrazando ahora a una almohada. —Creo que la he cagado...

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Yamaguchi suspira y se piensa el responder.

—¿Puedes venir a recogerme? —Asiente sin querer y después lo afirma en voz alta. Se pone de pie saliendo de la calma y olvidándose del calor del cuerpo medio dormido de su novio, buscando en la oscuridad de su habitación ropa limpia para quitarse el pijama. Pregunta que en dónde se encuentra y escucha a su amigo soltar otro suspiro. —Estoy... Estoy en casa de Kageyama.

¿Kageyama?

La llamada se cuelga y Kuroo saca la cabeza de la manta ante el ruido que se encuentra haciendo su novio revolviendo los cajones. 

—¿Vas a salir? —Pregunta en un ronquido y Tsukishima se acerca a él asintiendo. Le agarra de la nuca y lleva sus labios a la frente de Kuroo.

—Sí, no tardaré mucho. Traeré el desayuno.

Sale del apartamento y Kuroo vuelve a dormir ajeno a la conversación. Tsukishima, sin embargo, no deja de preguntarse qué demonios está haciendo Yamaguchi en la casa de Kageyama. ¿Desde cuándo se hablan estos dos? 

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que pisó su casa, pero sabe que no ha cambiado de dirección. Kageyama se había ido a vivir con su abuelo en la capital una vez que terminó el instituto, por todo ese rollo que habían tenido Hinata y él con su relación. Los chicos y él iban a visitarlo a menudo, sobre todo al vivir todos de nuevo en la misma ciudad. 

Tsukishima se monta en el coche y conduce en silencio y sin música, ya que normalmente es a Kuroo a quien le gusta encender la radio, o poner su maldito CD de canciones pop antiguas que odia. No hay mucho tráfico y lo agradece, porque si además de salir de su cama tan temprano le hacen pasar media hora encerrado entre un par de coches, conseguirán que mate a alguien. Preferiblemente a Yamaguchi.

O a Kageyama, ya que lo visita.

Su relación con el chico nunca ha sido buena. Quizás sí, en su época de instituto y los primeros años de universidad, cuando todavía no era una estrella del deporte de fama mundial. Sobre todo cuando salía con Hinata. En ese entonces, incluso podían llegar a decir que en realidad eran amigos. Que se llevaban bien. Luego, Kageyama le fue infiel a Hinata y todo el respeto que Tsukishima tenía de él, desapareció.

Lo que le sorprende es que Yamaguchi también había dejado de hablar con él, pero que sin embargo está en su casa.

Ve a su amigo un poco alejado de la puerta principal de la casa. Está con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero favorita, una que Kuroo le había regalado, holgada debido a su antiguo dueño. Tiene el pelo recogido en un pequeño moño, pero muchos de sus flecos tapan su cara. Tsukishima le toca el claxon llamando su atención, asustándole sin querer, y sacando las manos de su bolsillo prácticamente corre hacia el coche. Entra de un salto y, solo después de cerrar la puerta y abrocharse el cinturón, saluda.

—Gracias —dice, en realidad, mirando a Tsukishima, quien deja de mirarle para comenzar a conducir. Él asiente, pero no pregunta qué demonios ha ocurrido, y espera a que Yamaguchi hable por él mismo. Está nervioso, esto es seguro, juega con el cinturón moviendo una estúpida almohadilla con el dibujo de un gato rosa que a Kuroo le había fascinado. —¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

—¿A tu casa?

Yamaguchi niega frenéticamente y Tsukishima suspira. Vale, él no quiere ir a su casa, un apartamento cerca de una estación de metro en el centro de la ciudad que comparte con Hinata después de haber estado en casa de su exnovio. Tsukishima está seguro de que Kageyama le ha dicho algo que le está haciendo sentir culpable. Quizás le recriminó por interponerse en su relación hacía unos años.

—A la mía, entonces...

Yamaguchi le corta: —¿Está Kuroo? —Tsukishima asiente recordando que debe de comprar algo para desayunar. —Mejor no.

Aprovechando que se han parado en un semáforo en rojo, Tsukishima mira a su mejor amigo confundido, ¿desde cuándo le molesta la presencia de su novio? Hay veces que incluso llega a pensar que tiene más confianza con este que con él, a quien conoce desde que eran unos renacuajos. Yamaguchi se intimida ante su mirada y se encoge en su asiento.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Kageyama? —Pregunta preocupado incapaz de entender lo que ha ocurrido, odiando el misterio que trae consigo el chico sentado a su lado. Yamaguchi, que prefiere estar fuera del coche para tener esa conversación, se encoge de hombros.

—Nada... —Mira a su alrededor y señala una cafetería que hay unos metros calle arriba. —¿Desayunamos ahí?

Tsukishima aparca el coche unos minutos después pensando que Yamaguchi, realmente, no quiere hablar del asunto y que por ello ha esquivado su pregunta. No quiere insistir sobre el tema, pero parecen haber tenido una seria conversación y el que ni siquiera quiera ver a Kuroo solo lo hace mucho más sospechoso. Se sientan en una mesa cerca de la salida y un camarero no tarda en llegar para preguntar qué es lo que quieren, siendo en realidad los únicos clientes. Tsukishima pide que luego le empaqueten algunos dulces.

Una vez que tiene el café entre sus manos y calienta su garganta, Yamaguchi comienza a hablar. Tsukishima le escucha sin interrumpirle en ningún momento y traga la información en cuanto su amigo la suelta.

—Anoche estaba en esa fiesta que organizó Goshiki para la gala benéfica de la que te hablé hace un par de semanas, —Yamaguchi trabaja como fotógrafo la mayor parte del tiempo y acabó siendo amigo de Goshiki, un antiguo jugador de Shiratorizawa que se dedica a organizar eventos, cuando coincidieron en el mismo dormitorio universitario. —y como Ushijima estaba por la ciudad lo invitó para la recaudación de fondos, entonces, él se trajo a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo. Ahí estaba Kageyama. —Suspira, entonces, bajando la mirada a la taza. —No sé. Al principio no me reconoció, pero Goshiki me llamó y entonces él se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y se acercó para hablar.

Tsukishima se empieza a preguntar si, realmente, era de Hinata de quién habían estado hablando.

—¿Parecía distinto? Me imaginaba a Kageyama como un gruñón desconsiderado y amargado, ya sabes, desde que lo dejó con Hinata, y todo lo que me encontré fue... —Hace una extraña mueca en su cara buscando una palabra en concreto. —¿Agradable? ¡Incluso sonreía! No lo sé, pero era extraño, como si hubiera cambiado completamente su personalidad.

—Él se tuvo que ir cuando la gala empezó, pero nada más terminar me lo volví a encontrar y continuamos hablando. Sobre la vida y el cómo había pasado el tiempo. No mencionamos a Hinata, ni a ti, ni mucho menos a Kuroo, de quien, sinceramente, creo que todavía tiene miedo. —Tsukishima _casi_ ríe por ello, recordando la última vez que su novio y Kageyama se vieron las caras, poco tiempo después de que hubiese roto con Hinata. —Goshiki se acercó y nos invitó al bar porque la gala fue un éxito, entonces, el tiempo pasó volando, y, yo, no sé, Tsukki... En algún momento decidí irme y él me dijo que me acompañaría, y de repente, estamos en un taxi, y luego en su casa y él me ha besado. —Yamaguchi no mira a su mejor amigo, parece que, más bien, está a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad. —¡Ni siquiera me gustan los chicos, Tsukki!

Tsukishima abre la boca para interrumpir su monólogo, pero la cierra inmediatamente, observando a Yamaguchi echar la cabeza hacia atrás y sonreír sin una pizca de gracia.

—Y entonces me despierto en su cama... —Tsukishima se lleva su café a sus labios, el humo empaña sus gafas y se quema su labio superior, pero no le importa. Mil escenarios bombardean su cabeza imaginándose cosas que desea que sean inciertas—No paso nada... Nada grave, al menos. Me largué esta mañana corriendo y tampoco di tiempo para explicaciones.

Tsukishima deja la taza encima de la mesa y con uno de sus dedos sube su gafa, la cual se resbalo por el puente de su nariz, mirando a su amigo con una impasibilidad tortuosa.

—¿Por qué? —Acaba preguntado Tsukishima, sin entender que ven en él como para que todo el mundo cayese rendido a sus pies. Al final del día, Kageyama sólo es un idiota que no tiene idea alguna de qué es lo que quiere. Un idiota egocéntrico que da mayor importancia al volleyball que a cualquiera de sus relaciones. Yamaguchi se encoge de hombros, algo que no para de hacer últimamente y, medio susurrando, le responde.

—Me decía cosas tan bonitas, Tsukki, que creía que mi corazón explotaría.


End file.
